Robb Stark (GoT)
Lord Robb Stark was the eldest son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and his wife, Lady Catelyn Tully of Riverrun. He was the older brother of Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon Stark, and cousin (believed to be half-brother) of Jon Snow. He also adopted a direwolf, whom he named Grey Wind. Robb inherited his father's responsibilities after his death at the Battle of the Blackwater, and was later appointed the new Warden of the North to his childhood friend and brother-in-law King Daveth I Baratheon. Robb served as one of Daveth's top generals in the Baratheon Rebellion and again during the Second Greyjoy Rebellion; yet they often disagreed due to various political differences. Personality Robb had a keen sense of honor and justice, which he received from his father. He was fair, caring, and willing to do anything to keep his family safe. He was close with his siblings, particularly his half-brother Jon, and shared mutually loving relationships with them all. Robb also regarded his father's ward Theon Greyjoy and best friend Daveth Baratheon as brothers to him. Unlike Roose Bolton, one of his central bannermen, Robb saw no reason for torture, cruelty, or unnecessary executions, and treated his prisoners of war well and justly. He did not wish for violence or war and did his best to limit the deaths and casualties on both sides. He also expended tremendous sympathies to innocent victims of war such as Martyn and Willem Lannister. Robb had a surprisingly keen mind for warfare and strategy, a trait that takes Tywin Lannister completely by surprise despite fighting for the same side during the Battle of the Blackwater. Tywin had originally seen Robb as a stupid child who hadn't the slightest idea of the violence of war and after his first taste of battle would "run back to Winterfell with his tail between his legs." The Lannisters were quite surprised when Robb led a stunning surprise attack against Stannis Baratheon's forces to crush half of the Baratheon armies under Stannis. Tywin also did not expect Robb to have the determination to send hundreds of his own men to their deaths in a feint to the east. Sansa Stark mentions to Joffrey Baratheon that Robb is known to fight with his army's vanguard and commands his forces where the fighting is thickest. As such, Robb's tactical prowess and bravery in battle results in the Northerners seeing Robb as a larger than life figure and he is quickly known as the "Young Wolf" for his ferocity in battle. Robb's actions create lore throughout the Seven Kingdoms that tell tales of him riding his direwolf into battle and even transforming into a wolf himself. Tywin Lannister mentions to his war counsel at Harrenhal that Robb's men worship him and that he doubts Robb will lose unless drastic measures are taken to ensure this. Robb was very much his father's son, but this meant that he had not only his father's strengths, but also his father's weaknesses. Like Eddard, Robb lacked proper political skills and had a tendency to put honor before reason. He married a political nobody out of love, needlessly spurning a badly needed political alliance with the Freys. Robb also put honor before pragmatic political needs when he executed Lord Rickard Karstark for treason and murder, costing him the Karstark contingent from his army. Like most Northerners, Robb was more proficient as a warrior than as a politician. Much like his own father, Ned Stark, and the man he was named after, Robert Baratheon, Robb Stark was an excellent warrior and military commander but a poor politician. Roose Bolton viewed Robb as both arrogant and foolish, and Walder Frey considered Robb's title as the Young Wolf to be a show of pomposity. Despite this, Robb was overall viewed favorably as good man. He was mourned profusely by Sansa, Jon and Theon once they heard the news. Even Tyrion Lannister commented to Sansa that Robb seemed like a good man to him. Others high lords and ladies such as Stannis Baratheon, Olenna Tyrell, Daveth Baratheon and Randyll Tarly viewed the way Robb was murdered to have been absolutely detestable. Relationships Main: Robb and Talisa Stark Quotes Spoken by Robb Stark: :"I have known Daveth Baratheon for many years, and I can tell you this: Daveth is my friend - one I would gladly call my king. From this time until the end of time, House Stark will stand behind the Oathkeeper as my father did for King Robert! Ready your horses, for tomorrow... we ride south to King's Landing!" ―Robb declares support for Daveth Baratheon during the Baratheon Rebellion :"My ladies, all men should keep their word, from the highborn to the lowest among us. I was pledged to marry one of you and I broke that vow. The fault is not with you, and any man would be lucky to have any one of you. I did what I did not to slight you, but because I loved another. I know these words cannot set right the wrong I have done to you and your house. I beg your forgiveness, and pledge to do all I can to make amends so the Freys of the Crossing and the Starks of Winterfell can once again be friends." ―Robb Stark to Walder Frey's daughters and granddaughters :"Mother..." —Robb's last words Spoken about Robb Stark :Cersei Lannister: "Robb Stark is a child." Tyrion Lannister: "So was Daveth, yet they've won every battle they've fought!" —Cersei Lannister discusses Robb with Tyrion Lannister References Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Lords Category:House Stark Category:Lords of Winterfell Category:Lords Paramount Category:Northmen Category:Characters from the North Category:Bannermen of House Baratheon Category:Wardens Category:Status: Dead